


The Exchange Student

by GiRa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons Student Draco Malfoy, Fluff, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, reluctant acquaintances to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiRa/pseuds/GiRa
Summary: The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry decide to hold an exchange program with the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and a particular blond with a strange background catches Harry's eye. What happens when there was more exchange than the students bargained for when they first arrived?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 32
Kudos: 204





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, my summaries are not exactly the best. However, here's a background of the story to understand it better:
> 
> Draco is a Beauxbatons Student who is on an exchange program his school has every year. Lucius Malfoy was still part of the Death Eaters, and Narcissa Malfoy still helped Harry out during the Battle of Hogwarts. Dumbledore died to Snape, but it was Theodore Nott who let the Death Eaters in. 
> 
> Because the Golden Trio weren't distracted during the battle, I'd like to think that Fred, Remus, and Collin had lived, and I made it so. Regarding the events at Malfoy Manor, I'd like to believe that without Draco they were crucio'd or tortured in some way until the sword was found, and the events continued on like they had in the Canon. If there are any other significant details I might have missed, I'll most likely explain them in other chapters.
> 
> And I know I'm working on another story as I'm posting this, but I couldn't help it and I'm so sorry jhdfsjfb
> 
> But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

“Children, please settle down,” the Headmistress chided, earning herself an immediate reaction. It was almost hilarious how fast the Great Hall became silent. 

“Now, before we allow the new members of our student body in, I would like to prepare you in advance by informing you of the many new students that will be transferring in this year. Besides the first years, that is,” she said, and the hard-earned silence she procured just moments ago was blown in shambles.

“Silence, please! Do not worry, many of the new students who have joined us last year have already been sorted. Today, you will simply be meeting the first years, so do not worry yourselves about going hungry over an extended sorting,” Headmistress McGonagall sighed. 

There were a few scattered chuckles around the hall, and Harry found his lip twitching into a smile. Hermione listened attentively, clearly curious as to what their former Transfiguration teacher might announce, while Ron sat beside her, grumbling about being hungry.

“However, the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic has reached out to us over the summer regarding an exchange program with the students,” she informed everyone, and more chatter occurred, but it did not deter her from speaking. “Their options normally consist of the schools in America, so this is the first time we’ll be hosting them here, aside from the Triwizard Tournament.”

“As much as I love our school,” Harry began in a soft voice. “What could they want to gain from coming here? I’m sure there would be more of a cultural exchange if they went to the schools in America.”

“Shh,” Hermione hissed, waving a hand at them. “Maybe their interest has to do with the Battle of Hogwarts. Either way, this is so exciting!”

Well, she had a point there, he supposed. “I’m afraid we are not quite fit to be sending off students from our own school this year, however,” this elicited many disappointed groans from the students. Harry wasn’t feeling particularly put out, though, because the only reason he came back was to finally enjoy a year at Hogwarts without attempted murder.

Hermione, on the other hand… well, she wasn’t looking as excited as she was before, to say the least.

“They are supposed to be joining us between the last week of January or the first week of February, and will be leaving 2 weeks before their OWLs and NEWTs take place,” she informed them. “Now, the reason I’m telling you this so early on is because they will be needing a student to partner with them and guide them around in the months they will be staying here. They won’t be assigned until before the Christmas Holidays, but this is your chance to inform your parents and talk about it, as well as possibly learn their language to talk to them better.”

“I’d love to partner up with one at least,” Hermione sighed.

“Merlin, I can already see her brain forming plans to fit this in with our NEWTs revisions,” Ron sighed. Then, he turned his pleading eyes towards her. “You’ll still help us, right, love?”

“Yes, Ronald,” she rolled her eyes fondly. “Think of how exciting this could be! What if the student I get also loves to study? Maybe we could trade notes and ideas of projects!”

“May the Gods above help this poor student that gets assigned to her,” Harry snickered, and Ron joined him soon after. Hermione glared at them and rolled her eyes once more before refocusing her attention back to the sorting, as the first years entered while they were talking.

“Do you think you’ll be signing up to partner with one of them?” Ron leaned over the table and asked Harry. 

“I don’t think so,” he shrugged. “From what I’m understanding, this means they might also have to take the student with them over the Easter Hols, and Grimmauld Place isn’t exactly the best place to\ be hosting guests right now.”

Or at least, that’s what he assumed. When he offered the place to Andromeda over the summer since it was her family home, she said she didn’t want it because she’s let go of that part of her life already, and it reminded her of everything she stood against. But when Harry said it was alright, and he’d probably try to fix it up so that Teddy could inherit it in the future, she quickly offered to help remodel it, saying something along the lines of _“It’s a Black House, and the only way to properly remodel it and know the ins and outs of its magic is by being a Black.”_

He took no offense to that and gladly let her get to work, but offered the help of Bill Weasley when it came to the curses. While he knew that she knew what she was doing, having grown up there, he didn’t want her to accidentally hurt herself while getting rid of cursed family heirlooms. She accepted, of course, and he told her she could take whatever she wanted from the house if she ever found anything.

“I think it would be fun,” Ron said, “But there’s not exactly any space in the Burrow.”

Harry nodded sympathetically before seeing another child get sorted into Ravenclaw.

“I think this year will be interesting,” his red-headed best mate said.

“I think so too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try to update as often as I can. If you're interested, I also post short fics on my [ Tumblr ](https://chaoticowlpost.tumblr.com/masterlist) if you want to check it out <3


	2. Chapter 2

“Now children, this will be my final announcement before the exchange students arrive.” It was mid-breakfast on the day of the Beauxbaton students’ arrival. They were set to arrive at dinner time once all classes were finished, and Headmistress McGonagall has been stressing over this for weeks now.

“I would just like to go over my final reminders so that you can leave in time for your first periods,” she sighed, sounding a bit weary, but also somewhat excited. The hall was absolutely buzzing, as it seems many of the students were excited for this exchange as well. “Their carriage will remain on school grounds to serve as their housing. Please do not try to get in unless explicitly given permission by one of the students with the knowledge of their designated teachers.”

 _Like that wasn’t going to give the students ideas_ , Harry thought, feeling rather amused. 

“They will be joining you for your regular classes and will be making use of the school’s facilities, so please be reminded that you are to welcome them and help them should they have any problems.” Harry doubted there would be many problems regarding that, seeing as most of the student body was already excited to meet them. “They are well-versed in their translation charms, as I’ve been informed, but will most likely be speaking English thanks to their extensive classes for those joining this program.”

“And finally, there will be a sorting that will take place after they arrive,” the chatter grew even louder this time, causing the Headmistress to finally cast a sonorous charm. “For those who have volunteered to serve as guides, do not worry. They might not necessarily be sorted into your house, as the results of the sorting may be unpredictable and unbalanced, so I will be providing you and your partners with charmed notebooks so you can communicate and reach one another from the different areas of the castle.”

 _Charmed notebooks_ , Harry shuddered. Now Harry was really glad he didn’t step up to volunteer as a guide. Of course, it’s not like the Headmistress would be giving them cursed objects, but he didn’t exactly want a reminder of what happened back in Second Year, and by the look on Ginny’s face, she didn’t either. 

“All volunteers please stay back once everyone leaves for their first period. You will be excused from your classes for the rest of the day while I give you further instructions regarding your responsibilities as well as what to expect,” McGonagall concluded. “That’s all, now you may leave.”

The hall started emptying out in small groups, and Hermione looked rather put out by the fact that she’d be missing class for the day since she was accepted as one of the guides. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll take notes for you,” Ron said in hopes of cheering up his girlfriend. 

“Are you two planning on taking turns napping in Binns’ class then?” she asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow at them.

“Have some faith,” Harry laughed, slinging an arm around her, but she simply raised an eyebrow at him before he caved in. “The twins gave me a quill that takes notes for me.”

“What!” Ron demanded. “They didn’t give me one of those! I didn’t even know they had them.”

“Well,” Harry shrugged, biting back a smirk. “They said it was a prototype and they wanted me to test it out. It only has a minor problem of taking down what others say when they talk too loud as well, though.”

“That’ll do,” Hermione sighed, giving them smiles. “Now shoo. I have to meet with the other guides and you both have to make it to first period. Remember to take notes!”

“Hey, mate?” Ron started once they were in the hallway, glancing over at Harry.

“No, I will not give you the quill,” Harry snorted, cutting him off before he could even ask.”It’s the only one I have, so you’re going to have to ask your brothers for one.”

“Betrayed by my best mate,” Ron wailed dramatically, draping himself against the castle wall.

“Oh Merlin,” Harry sighed exasperatedly, a hint of smile on his lips. He grabbed Ron and dragged him over to Charms classroom, deciding that maybe he’d try to put some effort into his notes today for Hermione. _Try_ , not necessarily succeed.

“I hope the person ‘Mione gets is decent,” Ron said randomly as they made their way down the hall.

“Define _decent_ ,” Harry snorted. “I mean, they might need to be a swot to keep up with her, especially if they’re going to be taking their NEWTs this year as well.”

“Not wrong,” Ron snickered. “But I don’t know, maybe just alright to hang out with at least? I mean, if ‘Mione’s gonna be stuck with them for months, they’re most likely going to be with us, right?”

“Huh,” Harry mumbled, his mind wandering idly. He hadn't really put much thought into that. “Well, in any case, Hermione seems to like them well enough. I’m sure it’ll be fine. It’s not like they’re some blood purist or something.”

Ron gave him a light chuckle. “I guess you’re right. Why join some cultural exchange if you aren’t going to be open minded?”

\--------------------------------------------------

“Let us all welcome the Beauxbaton students,” the Headmistress said, and in an overly dramatic fashion, the doors opened right after she said so.

Students clad in blue began piling into the Great Hall, all led by Madam Maxime and two other teachers Harry didn’t recognize, possessing all the poise and grace they exemplified when they came for the Triwizard Tournament in Harry’s 4th year. 

Hell, even their travelling capes seemed to move gracefully. The girls wore their silk-blue dresses, hats, with their capes while the males wore a silk blue button-up with a darker waistcoat and a matching tie and trousers and their hats and travelling capes.

The students performed another set of fancy charmwork to entertain the students as they passed, smiling at the rows of tables until they reached the front where they stood in 3 neat rows.

“I wonder who I’ll get,” Hermione whispered excitedly, eyes darting across the students lined up in front. “McGonagall said we won’t be meeting them tonight because they want them to mingle with the other students. The Sorting will happen after tomorrow before breakfast where the Sorting Hat will also be the one to assign them with a partner, so the prefects are forcing everyone up a tad earlier to catch it.”

“Wouldn’t it make sense to have them sorted now so they can sit at their assigned houses already and get to know them?” Ron asked, but Harry was barely paying attention to their conversation. His attention was dead-set on a blond standing off in the second row on the far opposite end of the hall.

There was no doubt he was attractive- that much Harry could tell even with his poor eyesight. He stood straight, posture emanating a somewhat regal vibe and yet somehow, that wasn’t the most striking part of him. No, it was that he looked somewhat familiar somehow.

“I had asked about that but the Headmistress said getting to know the different houses could help them decide better which house they might prefer or fit in better,” he heard Hermione’s voice explain vaguely in the background.

“Why does that bloke over there on the far end look familiar?” Harry asked his friends, voicing out his thoughts. They immediately paused their conversation and darted their eyes over to where he was looking.

“Huh,” Ron said plainly. “Maybe you’ve seen him in passing? I don’t recognize him anywhere.”

“Me neither, Harry,” Hermione said, furrowing her eyebrows while her eyes remained on the man in blue. “But you’re not wrong, there is something strangely familiar about him.”

“Alright!” the sound of McGonagall’s voice suddenly boomed through the halls. “I can tell you’re all starting to get antsy, so let the feast begin!!”

There were tables cleared in the front of the Great Hall, a designated space for the new students to eat in. While McGonagall made a quick mention of the fact that they didn’t have to eat there, but rather had the option to mingle amongst the Hogwarts students, most seemed to prefer sitting together at the front tonight.

“Would it be better if we went up to them instead?” Hermione whispered, something a handful of students that surrounded them seemed to be doing. Students from the two schools appeared to be looking at one another, trading glances and seemingly assessing the other.

Before either Harry or Ron could respond, however, Harry noticed a figure making its way to their table, their cape flowing gracefully behind them in a show that seemed almost practiced. “I don’t think that’s a problem we have to think too hard on.”

Harry soon realized that it was the blond he pointed out just minutes ago, taking confident strides across the hall as he made his way over to the Gryffindor table. His eyes scanned the long table, seeming to be in search of someone until his eyes met Harry’s, and he continued making his way towards them.

“Mate, maybe you were right and we do know him,” Ron whispered, having noticed the man that was approaching them as well.

Harry felt his pulse quicken, a hundred questions buzzing through his mind for possible reasons as to why he might have been searching for Harry.

_Did he notice him staring a while ago?_

_Maybe he knows who Harry is and wants a signature?_

_Maybe he also found Harry attractive and was bold enough to say hi?_

_Or was Ron right and this person is someone he forgot-_

“You’re Harry Potter, are you not?” the new figure’s voice was silky and smooth with the barest hint of a French lilt. His face was even more beautiful up close, but his expression was unreadable.

“I am,” Harry confirmed, briefly wondering if he should stand. When Harry gave his answer, the other man frowned. Well, it wasn’t quite a frown, but Harry did notice his lip twitch downward considerably, eyes looking somewhat regretful now, which left Harry feeling very confused.

“Then I take it that you are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger?” the blond’s eyes shifted over to where his two best friends were seated, watching the strange interaction take place. They both nodded in confirmation, both weary and confused because they didn’t know what he wanted.

He didn’t appear to be a fan, since he wasn’t freaking out or asking for a signature yet, or frantically shaking their hands and thanking them. On the other hand, he didn’t appear to be anyone that hated him as well, sensing no anger or hatred from him.

“Would it be alright if I cast a silencing charm?” he asked unsurely, taking a subtle glance of their surroundings. “I’d rather not have an audience listening in.”

Harry knew what that felt like and immediately drew out his wand, casting a silencing charm around the four of them.

“I’m sorry, but do we know you?” Hermione asked, finally speaking up for the rest of them and asking the question that they all seemed to have on their minds.

“You might,” the exchange student said, shifting uneasily. “I’m sorry, and I’d really appreciate it if you’d listen to what I have to say first before anything else, but I am sorry.”

“Mate, you’re being kind of strange about this,” Ron pointed out, trying to give him an easy smile but also seeming a bit unnerved. 

“Right,” he said, taking a deep breath. “My name is Draco Malfoy-”

Harry heard one of his friends, he wasn’t sure who at that point, but one of them took in a sharp breath.

“A Malfoy,” Ron practically sneered, but he remained seated, for which Harry was grateful for. He didn’t think that the Headmistress would take too kindly to them fighting one of the exchange students on their first day here. 

“I know,” Malfoy sighed, eyes downcast. From this angle, Harry could see how gray they were. “I do apologize for my father’s role in the war. My mother was able to keep me out of it for the most part, but I’m well aware of the role my father might have played against you.”

“What, you ran away and hid?” the sneer was still present on Ron’s face, distrust evident in his voice. Harry wasn’t sure what to make of the other man yet. His mother did help him in the Forbidden Forest, but he still carried a strong dislike for Lucius Malfoy.

“My mother sent me away, I’m afraid,” Malfoy’s voice hardened just a fraction, and Harry noticed the way his shoulders tensed. “Look, I just came to apologize on his behalf; Merlin knows he’d never do it himself. I also wanted to assure you that I do not share his beliefs and do not hope to cause you any trouble in the months I will be staying here. I understand your distrust of me, but I would like that we could remain civil, at the very least, in the meantime.”

Harry turned his head to look at his friends, all of them trading silent glances and conversing with one another through their eyes before finally turning back to the man who remained standing, eyes clasped behind his back.

“Of course, Malfoy,” Hermione said kindly. “We understand that your father’s actions are not your own. As long as you really don’t share the same, uh… _ideals_ as him, then I’m sure we could get on just fine in class.”

“Thank you,” Malfoy said, offering them a tentative smile. “You can call me Draco, if we are to be classmates. I was sent away in my final year, so I do believe I’ll be grouped in with the other 8th Years as well.”

“Draco,” Harry repeated, testing the name on his tongue. It was much more pleasant to say than _Malfoy_ , reminding him too much of Lucius Malfoy. 

Gray eyes snapped over to where he was seated, where they momentarily locked eyes before giving each other silent nods.

“It was nice meeting you,” _Draco_ said, nodding briefly once more before stepping out of the circle Harry cast around them for privacy and making his way back to the front. However, instead of heading straight to the rest of the Beauxbatons students, another man- dark and also considerably handsome- from the table stood up and joined him as they made their way over to the other side of the hall.

“Son of a Death Eater and he heads straight to Slytherin,” Ron scoffed, gathering more food onto his plate.

“Be kind, Ronald,” Hermione scolded him. “He just apologized to us. It seemed genuine and we have no actual reason to dislike him because he hasn’t done anything to us. You heard what he said, that we can all at least remain civil while they’re here.”

“You have to admit though,” Harry said, shrugging. His eyes were still on the two figures that had seated themselves down at the Slytherin table. “It is kind of strange. They seem pretty familiar with Parkinson too.”

His two best friends’ eyes also turned to where Draco and Parkinson were seated, along with the other friend from Beauxbatons.

“They look a bit awkward, don’t they?” Hermione pointed out, raising an eyebrow when she turned back to look at them.

“That’s not the point though,” Ron huffed, also turning back to his plate. “How does he even know her, and why did he go straight to her if they aren’t friends? Are you going to forget the hell she and her group put us through before?”

Harry remembered. Of course he remembered. She, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle had all given them hell since the first year they’ve been in Hogwarts.

“He has a point, ‘Mione,” Harry said, shrugging. 

“I don’t care,” Hermine said pointedly. “Innocent until proven guilty. He hasn’t done anything, so I will continue to treat him like any other classmate until we have an actual reason to dislike him.”

And somehow, Harry already knew that the next few months were going to make some big changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try to update as often as I can. If you're interested, I also post short fics on my [ Tumblr ](https://chaoticowlpost.tumblr.com/masterlist) if you want to check it out <3


	3. Chapter 3

“We will now begin the Sorting.”

Harry tried not to feel resentful at the fact that they were forced to get up earlier than normal to witness the sorting of the exchange students’ sorting. At the same time, though, he was a bit excited to see if anyone would be sorted into Gryffindor in their year.

It took a while, and Harry would admit that he dozed off for most of the Sortings of the other years, but it wasn’t as long as the regular sortings they had at the beginning of each school year. Eventually, they reached the 8th Years, and Harry perked up considerably.

“Adelis, Sofia!” The first name was called, and a brunette witch in the standard Beauxbatons uniform gilded her way up to the front. It took a few seconds longer than normal before announcing, “Gryffindor!”

That was enough to tear his attention away from the remaining 8th Year exchange students that were waiting to be sorted and instead focus on this new person who will be joining them for most of their classes now. Once her house was announced, a Gryffindor pin appeared on her uniform beside the Beauxbatons school logo.

“And their partner is…. Neville Longbottom!” the Hat announced just moments after. Neville immediately stood up and smiled, ready to greet his partner for the next 5 or so months. He was one of the lucky ones, being assigned to someone in the same house while there were a fair few others who were in different houses.

Of course, it didn’t really matter to the 8th Year students since all NEWTs students were in the same class as long as they took it. The only real reason the sorting mattered, aside from tradition, is because they will be taking part in the house-point system, and they’re only given access to the common room of the house they’re assigned, and possibly the house of their guides. Also, it makes it easier to form groups or partners in class depending on what the teacher wants.

Hermione was beginning to fidget, having not yet been assigned a partner. Apparently, they wanted the Sorting Hat to assign partners based on how well the two students would get along, which is why they hadn’t been assigned prior to their arrival.

“Malfoy, Draco!” Some murmurs broke out across the Hall for reasons unknown to Harry. He suspected that some recognized his name, but then he heard a Ravenclaw from the other table squeal and shake the girl sitting next to her.

“Oh sweet Circe, look at him!” she practically swooned, and her friend nodded in agreement, both staring dreamily at the blond that was seated in front under the Sorting Hat.

It seems they weren’t the only ones who thought so, because he even heard a bloke wonder what way he swung. Not that he’d admit it out loud, but Harry was curious as well. For no other reason than mere curiosity, of course.

This was the longest the Hat seemed to take during this whole sorting, making Harry wonder whether there was going to be a hatstall for an exchange student.

“Ravenclaw!” It finally was announced. “And their partner is… Hermione Granger!”

“Oh bloody hell,” Ron muttered darkly, watching his girlfriend stand up to greet her assigned partner. The sorting continued even as they continued talking in front. It seemed that Hermione asked him a question, but the blond had merely shrugged and said something in response before they made their way back to Hermione’s previous seat.

“Ron, would you mind moving next to Harry?” Hermione asked sweetly, sending both of them warning glares which Draco couldn’t see from his position behind her. “I want to sit next to Draco so we can get to know each other better.”

Harry could sense Ron trying to fight back a glare as he stood and made his way around the table, allowing booth Hermione and Draco to take a seat in front of them, the latter sitting down with an easy grace that could make heads turn.

“Is this your first time taking part in an exchange program?” Hermione asked the man seated next to her. “I heard that Beauxbatons offers a lot of these types of things.”

“It’s not my first time studying abroad, no,” Draco said, eyes trained directly on Hermione, not even bothering to spare Harry and Ron another glance once he greeted them with brief nods and an unsure smile. “I’ve been taking part in them since my 4th year, though-”

Harry zoned out of their conversation not long after that. He wasn’t much in the mood to join their conversation, and he could sense his best mate wasn’t either. He seemed to still be suspicious of the new comer, and Harry had to admit that he felt the same, just slightly. 

“Zabini, Blaise!” A man Harry recognized as the guy that joined Draco at the Slytherin table went up front and took his seat. “Slytherin!”

_Of course_ , Harry thought, biting back a snort. This man seated across from them might have been sorted into Ravenclaw, but he’s the type to surround himself with Slytherins. Manipulative, callous, and the tendency to use others. Resourceful. Everyone knew they were the kind that only worked for themselves. 

Ron seemed to share his thought process, having elbowed him lightly. They shared a glance for a second before turning back to their breakfast.

_Snape was a Slytherin_ , his mind thought unconsciously, causing him to freeze. 

Snape was… questionable. Morally gray, not necessarily good. He shifted uneasily in his seat. Maybe Hermione had a point, but he wanted to make his own judgement, so he decided that maybe it would be best to observe for himself for now.

“Actually, I did a study on that when I went to Castelobruxo in my 5th year!” Draco explained, his gray eyes lighting up with excitement.

“Really?” Hermione asked, sharing his enthusiasm before their conversation took a hard turn for academics. Harry noticed Draco shift into a more comfortable position, moving his hands wildly as he spoke and just gradually becoming more animated throughout the conversation.

“Students, you may now start heading out to your first periods,” the Headmistress announced. Both Harry and Ron got up, looking expectantly at Hermione and their new companion for the next 5 months for them to follow.

“I’m sorry,” Hermione apologized, looking up at them from her seat. “I must have forgotten to tell you, but I’ll be excused for the rest of the day. We’re supposed to give them a tour of the school grounds.”

“Of course,” Harry said, trying to give her a comforting smile. He wasn’t sure of how he felt about leaving her alone with him for the rest of the day, but he knew that she could protect herself. 

“I’m not bloody taking notes for you,” Ron grumbled. “Couldn’t stay awake to do it last time so don’t expect anything now.”

“Honestly, the both of you,” she sighed exasperatedly, her brown eyes looking up as if she was praying to some god for strength. “Can’t you just use that quill of yours, Harry?”

“I can try,” he shrugged. It didn’t work out too well last time because it took down a bunch of gossip some Hufflepuff was sprouting from beside them, messing up the notes. “No promises though.”

“That’s good enough,” she said, smiling gratefully at him. 

“What’s the lesson?” he heard Draco ask as they were walking away. “I’ve got some notes from a friend in Ilvermorny who was able to graduate on time. Maybe it could help, assuming that-”

“Well, at least he’s enough of a swot to keep up with Hermione, if the Ravenclaw sorting was anything to go by,” Harry said lightly, forcing himself to keep an open mind on the man that they didn’t actually know.

“That’s not the point!” Ron exploded once they were in the hallway. “We were tortured in his bloody house! His father is a _Death Eater_ , and he was just conveniently away while all of this was happening? Honestly, Harry.”

“I know,” he grimaced. “But we don’t actually _know_ his story, do we?” Harry pointed out, causing Ron to give him a sharp. “Look, I just don’t want to make the same mistake I did with Snape.”

“I mean, sure he turned out well enough in the end, but you can’t exactly justify all the hell he’s given us before that,” Ron snorted, but he looked somewhat more sympathetic.

“Morally gray, I know,” Harry shrugged, feeling somewhat helpless. “But still, we don’t actually know him, and Hermione seems to like him, so the least we can do is be quiet when he’s around.”

“Right, like I’m going to let him hang around with us,” Ron scoffed. “He has his _Slytherin_ friends anyway. Why can’t he just hang out with them.”

Harry shrugged again. “I told you, Hermione likes him. Besides, she’s his guide for the next few months.”

“Whatever. I’m sure we can find a reason to leave whenever he’s around, right?” Ron asked, elbowing him lightly while giving him a sidelong glance.

“Sure,” Harry responded, attempting to return the smile he was given. It was a weak smile, but it was enough for his best mate.

\--------------------------------------------------

Classes were more unruly than normal that day. There were times wherein students who were giving tours would pass by, easily distracting the class as they stared at the Beauxbatons students who curiously peered into their classrooms. 

Sometimes a student would wave or, on one occasion, a teacher would invite them into the classroom for a few minutes and give an introduction of the class and the lesson that was being taught.

“In case you have any thoughts of moving in for your final year,” Professor Flitwick joked. The poor 6th Year looked extremely awkward up there, but took it in stride. They simply laughed and responded with a _‘perhaps’_ and left to continue the tour.

“I saw some students lounging out by the Great Lake,” Ron said as they exited their final class for the day. “Which means that the tours are probably done. We should go find Hermione.”

Harry agreed and they both decided to check the lake since they already knew that there were students there and hoped she was among them. In hindsight, it might have been wiser to use the Mauraders Map to locate them, but Harry didn’t want to make the trip up the stairs just to come back down.

Thankfully, they were among the throng of students that were lounging on the grass. As Harry and Ron made their way over to them, however, they realized that they weren’t alone. Beside them, they were accompanied by Draco’s friend from yesterday and his partner, another Slytherin named Tracey Davis.

“Surrounding yourselves with Slytherins, Hermione?” Ron asked, not even bothering to disguise his tone even though everyone in their small circle could hear them. Harry remained silent. 

“What’s wrong with Slytherin?” Draco inquired curiously. If one were to listen closely, they might have even described his tone as defensive.

“Your father is a Slytherin, and everyone in that house is just like him. Should explain enough for you,” Ron sneered. “They all buy into that Pureblood bullshit. That house is full of conniving bastards who only care about themselves, just like the founder of the house. In fact, that’s probably where they got it from.”

“You’re wrong,” Draco stated plainly, and every head except that Zabini kid’s snapped to stare at him, looking with various degrees of confusion and, in Ron’s case, absurdity. 

“What?” Ron asked, clarifying to see if he had heard right.

“You’re wrong,” Draco repeated, this time with a shrug that did not match his aristocratic demeanor. “Tracey is a Half-Blood, and she doesn’t buy into that.”

“What’s one person compared to the many that came from that house,” Ron debated. “She might’ve just been unlucky to be sorted there.”

“I believe that she can speak for herself,” Draco said, raising an eyebrow at Ron before glancing at Davis, who just watched the exchange quietly. Once he realized that she didn’t want to interfere on the conversation, however, he continued speaking. “And regarding the founder, I must admit that you can hardly blame him, although it seems that whatever had transpired during the passing of his message to those in his house had become murky over the years.”

“What do you mean by that?” Hermione asked, looking both curious and doubtful while resolutely ignoring the outraged expression her boyfriend wore.

“Contextually, if we were to observe, Hogwarts was founded during the period where Christianity, I believe it was, had become prominent across the world,” he began, focusing his attention to her while only taking a brief second to spare a glance at everyone in the circle to see if they were listening before continuing. 

“It’s to my knowledge that when they became suspicious of any possible act of magic, whether it were real magic or not, they believed that person to be evil and burned alive whilst declaring them ‘witches’ and ‘evil.’ Now pair that with a whole school of real magic, and the possibility of someone letting it slip to a Muggle, exposing the entire wizarding community.”

“While the other founders might have seen how the acceptance of non-Pureblood children into the school would benefit them and their ideals, and they weren’t wrong with what they were able to achieve, Salazaar Slytherin must have been worried about the possibility of their school being exposed, making the entire community vulnerable,” he explained. 

“He sounds like an over-paranoid bastard if you ask me,” Ron snorted, unconvinced. 

“He might have been, but I believe that is why self-preservation is a trait that is commonly affiliated with the house,” Draco shrugged, looking unaffected. “I’m not saying denying education to those born in non-magical families was wrong, but his fear is justified. I’m assuming that’s why most Purebloods get sorted there, because of years worth of passed-down fear from before, eventually transforming into a somewhat extremist ideology.”

“You’re talking a lot about the founder, but you didn’t justify anything about the people that come from the house,” Ron pointed out. “It doesn’t change the fact that the people that are sorted Slytherin share their Pureblood nonsense and think they’re better than everyone, and the fact that most all dark wizards in our History have come from that house.”

Harry conceded a point to his red-headed friend.

“If the school hasn’t worked towards reforming those notions and providing proper solutions to guide their students to critical thinking, then it sounds more like an institutional problem, no?” Draco asked, still looking unaffected by Ron’s harsh accusations. For someone who wasn’t even sorted into the house, he defended it quite vehemently. 

“You’re right, we should blame people like you and your family who are so far up their own arses and use money to get their way in life, even if it’s at the cost of others,” Ron exploded, finally sick of the conversation. “Running away from the war and hiding behind your own mother. People like you are the problem. I wouldn’t even be surprised if by the end of this program, you’re spouting the same bullishit Slytherin’s do. Like your father does.”

At this, Draco had finally reacted. His eyes hardened and the muscles in his body visibly clenched. Harry noticed Hermione cat him a worried glance, biting her lip as she debated whether or not it would be wise to interfere.

“You ran away from the war because you were too much of a coward to face it! And now you think you can just waltz in here and enjoy the trip like nothing happened, like the battle you ran away from didn’t take place here!” Ron concluded, his breaths paced fast and shallowly. 

Finally, Draco stood up and walked over to where Harry and Ron were standing, moving in close, but not close enough to touch. Harry half-expected him to draw his wand and hex Ron.

“Tell me, Weasley, have I said or done anything up to this point to make you believe that I am _anything_ like my father?” he asked calmly, but his voice was dangerous. His face looked disgusted even as he said it, as if the notion of being anything like Lucius Malfoy was deeply offensive to him.

Without even giving a chance for Ron to respond, he quickly turned around and began storming back to the castle.

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Hermione demanded, causing both Ron and Harry to flinch. She never swore at them before. “You best hope I manage to fix this because if he leaves the program, you will be sorry.”

“Hermione-” Ron began but was instantly cut off by the fuming girl.

“No! And unless you’re planning on apologizing, I think it’d be best if you stayed away from us until they leave for their NEWTs, because Draco is a _friend_ , and I have no intent of leaving him just because you want me to.”

With that, she spun and ran in the direction Draco took off to, disappearing over the hill.

“Well,” Zabini drawled beside them, getting up before extending a hand to help Davis stand, who took it gratefully. “That was interesting. Your girlfriend truly is something.”

“Shut up, you’re probably as bad as him,” Ron snapped before making his way back up to the castle as well, leaving Harry to stand awkwardly with the two Slytherins.

“And who’s side are you on?” Zabini asked, raising an eyebrow as he peered at Harry curiously.

“I don’t know,” he replied honestly, feeling helpless

“Look, you don’t know Draco. I grew up with him,” he told Harry, making him wonder why he even bothered informing him of this fact. “All I can say is that Weasley was far off the mark, and I think it’d be in your best interest to apologize to Draco, even if it were for Hermione’s sake.”

Harry then wondered since when he and Hermione were on a first-name basis, assuming that they had only met that very day.

“But it seems you have a lot to think about,” he continued, not caring about Harry’s lack of response. “So I think I’ll leave you to it. See you in class.”

And with that, they, too, had left him. When he looked around, he realized that clouds had formed over the school grounds and it was possible that it was going to rain soon, so he’d best head back to the castle as well.

He walked slowly as he did, a million thoughts and possibilities running through his mind before coming to a final conclusion.

He truly didn’t know Draco Malfoy in the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try to update as often as I can. If you're interested, I also post short fics on my [ Tumblr ](https://chaoticowlpost.tumblr.com/masterlist) if you want to check it out <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE RON I SWEAR
> 
> Also, you might be thinking: Wow, Gi, are you trying to fit every known Wizarding school alive in this school? To which I say: Mind your own business JHDFJBDS no I'm kidding, I swear it's all important for Draco's character building so things make sense.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hermione was mad at them.

That much was evident by the time dinner came around. Harry arrived at the Gryffindor table and took a seat beside Neville, who was happily chatting with Sofia, their new housemate. Ron took a seat beside him, glaring at everything as he did so.

Harry wasn’t exactly in the mood to talk to him, though, because after a few hours of thinking, he decided that he wanted to apologize to Draco, something he knew Ron would get mad at him for.

He wanted to suggest doing the same to Ron, but after hearing him grumble under his breath the same accusations he spouted earlier, Harry thought it’d be for the best to let him cool down first.

Hermione walked in with Draco beside her, albeit that he was lagging behind just slightly. He looked better than he did when he left, a small smile donning his face while he listened to Hermione rant about something or the other, offering a few words every now and then.

He wasn’t sure why, but he half-expected them to at least sit at the Gryffindor table, or even the Ravenclaw table since that’s where Draco was sorted, but instead they headed straight to the other end of the Hall where Zabini sat with Davis, pointedly ignoring them.

“Oh great,” Ron scoffed from his seat beside Harry. “He’s already corrupted her. Has she forgotten everything they’ve done to us in the past years already?”

“I mean… I kind of feel like we were the ones who pushed her there,” Harry said, feeling a bit guilty. Ron didn’t share the sentiment.

“What are you on about?” the redhead asked. “She would have never considered going there before, not until he came along.” The last bit was said with such venom that Harry hadn’t heard in a while.

“He did give some pretty interesting facts earlier,” Harry mentioned. He did, technically, albeit Harry wasn’t really a fan of the response he gave. “She probably found it interesting and wanted to investigate for herself. You know how she is.”

“Yeah, he talked about the _history_ ,” Ron pointed out. “Nothing to justify the current people there. I wouldn't be surprised if he actually cursed her to fall for him, or something like do everything he says.”

“Nonsense,” a thick French accent cut into their conversation. It was Sofia, who was now looking at them incredulously while Neville watched on curiously, seemingly trying to piece all the information together.

“What?” Harry asked dumbly, his mind taking a moment to catch up to the fact that she was listening in and trying to connect that to their conversation.

“Nonsense,” she repeated. “Draco would never do that.”

“Then explain why all the girls at the Slytherin and Ravenclaw table are trying to lean in and join his conversations,” Ron sneered. “He’s probably put some kind of charm on himself so other people would forget what family he comes from.”

And just as Ron had pointed out, there were indeed multiple girls- and even boys- from Slytherin and Ravenclaw chattering around him. He entertained them gladly with a charming smile while his current companions unbothered by the amount of attention he was getting.

“That’s just Draco,” the petite French girl just said confusedly. “Girls always like Draco.”

“So, what, he’s monopolizing Hermione and trying to get her into his bed? She has a bloody boyfriend.” Ron looked positively outraged at this point, as if he were just a second away from standing up right there and now.

Instead of confirming or denying outright, however, the girl just laughed. In fact, she couldn’t seem to stop laughing, tears welling in her eyes while Neville smiled bemusedly at her. 

“What?” Ron asked, looking offended.

“Of course not,” Sofia managed to sputter out before forcing herself to calm down. “Draco, going after your _girlfriend_. Funny.”

“Why is it funny?” Ron demanded, but the girl paid his question no mind. She was beginning to remind Harry a bit of Luna except… French.

“Why are you even mad at him in the first place?” she inquired instead.

At this, Harry shifted uncomfortably, but Ron didn’t seem to share the same problem. In fact, it seems to have reignited his anger from earlier, if the way he went on was anything to go by.

“First of all, his convict father fought against us in the war. It’s his family’s fault that Ginny ended up cursed back in second year, and he killed so many people,” Ron began. “And he’s just like him. Look at how he’s mingling with the other Slytherins. They’re probably bonding over their blood purist shit, and now he’s dragging my girlfriend with him.”

Harry was overcome with the urge to remind Ron that it was very unlikely, considering the fact that Hermione was sat there happily, albeit a tad awkwardly. 

Thankfully, Sofia seemed to have that all covered. It seems she’s well aware of the prejudice against Slytherin since she didn’t seem confused, but her eyes immediately hardened once Ron insinuated that Draco was anything like his father.

“You don’t know Draco.” Yeah, Harry was well aware of that fact, as Zabini had already pointed it out. “So stop talking about him like you do. You’re just as prejudiced against Slytherins as you imply they are about any Muggle-related thing.”

It was apparent straight away that she cared a fair amount for the bloke, and insulting him was not the way to go. “No wonder she’d rather hang out with him. If you’re fragile masculine ego thinks it’s because he wants her, then I think you should re-evaluate yourself.”

Both Harry’s and Ron’s mouths dropped at her words while Neville’s confusion increased tenfolds. “I didn’t realize you guys were close,” Neville commented, apparently the only person who was able to speak and diffuse some tension. 

Sofia’s shoulders relaxed a bit, recognizing his friendly voice. “Yeah, I’ll explain later,” she smiled, before turning back to glare at Ron and Harry.

“Look, Draco is a good guy, and I can say that there are many people in his life who wouldn’t be pleased to hear you say things like that, starting with me,” she said, her voice still hard but no longer angry. “He has loyal friends, and I think it would be better if you got to know him yourself instead of creating assumptions based on who his family is.”

And with that, she got up with all the grace that the Beauxbatons students seemed to possess with Neville following suit.

“Hey,” he whispered as he stood up. “Hermione mentioned just some bits of what happened earlier, but I think you guys should stop antagonizing all of the exchange students before McGonagall finds out.”

“What? We’re not-,” Ron sputtered, but at that point, Neville had already begun to walk away. He turned to Harry. “Why is everyone defending him?”

Harry just shrugged. “They all seem to know him better than we do. Maybe we should apologize soon, though.”

“Right,” Ron scoffed. “Don’t tell me you’re about to start worshipping the ground he walks on as well.”

“Of course not,” Harry rolled his eyes exasperatedly at his stubborn friend. “I’m just saying there’s a very likely chance we’re wrong, and I feel kinda bad for antagonizing him when he hasn’t actually done anything wrong.”

“Whatever, you do what you like,” Ron rolled his eyes before getting up. “But I’m not going to force myself to be around him just because you and ‘Mione are.”

Harry wasn’t expecting him to, anyway. Once he was left alone, he looked across the hall and saw Draco staring back at him, a curious expression covering his face before he turned back distractedly to face Hermione and respond to whatever she was saying.

Harry sighed and got up. He wasn’t that hungry. He’ll probably just grab something by the kitchens later when he feels like it.

He ended up lounging around in the common room with a book after dinner, trying to catch up on one of his missed homeworks when he heard Ron and Hermione arguing nearby. He hadn’t even heard when the bushy-haired girl came in, so he sat up immediately to see if he should intervene.

“What? Are you interested in dating the ponce? Is that it?” Ron asked. Harry felt like he should seriously talk to him about that. It reminded him a bit of when he had to break the locket in the forest, and what he saw. Yeah, he needed to get it through his head that Hermione’s dating him because she genuinely returns his feelings, and there’s no need to feel that way.

“That’s ridiculous!” Hermione exclaimed, her voice becoming louder. Harry heard the vague sounds of footsteps storming down the stairs, and suddenly his friends came into view.

“Why? Everyone’s been making eyes at him since the moment he was called for the sorting!” Ron yelled back. Multiple figures that were scattered across the common room pressed themselves to the walls to avoid the verbal war that was going on, looking for a chance to escape to their rooms.

“You’re being irrational,” Hermione yelled. “I’m dating you!”

“Doesn’t feel like it when you keep choosing that snake over me and Harry.” Silently, Harry wished they wouldn’t bring him into this. “You’re the one acting off, what with your new snake friends and all.”

“Honestly,” the girl looked exasperated. “Draco has some friends there! And when I went after him after you insulted him, he told me things and asked me to give some of them a chance. In fact, he’s given me ideas that I want to bring up to the Headmistress to stop all the Pureblood prejudices being passed in families that are predominantly Slytherin.”

“And what could he have possibly said,” Ron rolled his eyes.

“As if I’m going to tell you that,” she glared. “If you’re going to be impossible, then just stop talking to me, alright.”

“Fine!” Ron snapped before storming out of the common room. “Go have fun with your bloody snake.”

And after that, it was silent. Everyone else found a way to escape the screaming match, leaving the common room abandoned, leaving only Harry and Hermione.

She turned around and jumped slightly, noticing him for the first time since she’s walked in. “Oh!” she flinched, before giving an exasperated sigh. “Are you going to argue with me about being friends with Draco too?”

“No,” Harry said, giving her a light smile. 

“Really?” she asked, looking a bit taken back. “Oh, thank you, then. At least one of you is being reasonable”

“I was actually going to ask you what classes he took,” Harry brought up casually. “Maybe I could apologize to him before class starts, if we share any.”

She gave him an assessing look. For what, Harry wasn’t sure. “Right..” she said before shaking her head and giving him a bright smile. “He actually takes every class I’m in, so you’ll see each other often.”

“Great,” Harry grinned, already counting which classes both he and Hermione are taking so he knows when he’ll be able to see Draco. 

“You know…” she said before trailing off. Harry gave her a look that he hoped would encourage her to continue. “Sorry, right. I was just thinking that I’m most likely going to find him before breakfast since we agreed it would be easier to meet by their housing, so why don’t you just come with me?”

She looked rather hopeful that he would say yes, but Harry felt like it would be too awkward if he just suddenly began joining them, especially since he sided with Ron at first. It meant that Draco thinks he dislikes him, and he’d either have to apologize in front of Hermione or make the awkward walk until they could be alone, and he didn’t really feel like doing either.

“No,” he shook his head. “It’s alright. I’ll just pull him aside before class so that if he decides he doesn’t want to talk to me after, it won’t be as awkward.”

“Don’t be silly,” Hermione chuckled, taking a seat next to him. He wasn’t joking, but he wouldn’t correct her. “Draco doesn’t seem to be the type to do that.”

“Well, it’s already glaringly obvious I don’t know him, so what’s he like?” Harry asked, trying to sound casual. 

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t ask questions, which was good because he wasn’t sure if he knew the answers himself.

“He’s really smart,” she began, settling herself onto one of the pillows comfortably before looking at him accusingly. “He’s yet to call me a nerd, and doesn’t ask what I’m talking about every few seconds.”

“Hey!” Harry whinged, but he was grinning. Really, he was just glad Hermione found someone who could keep up with her. “No wonder you get along.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Of course. But he’s also very kind and charming. Many people get on with him well, and he’s gotten more exposure to things since he’s been joining these exchange programs since his fourth year.”

“So he travels a lot?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, I guess,” she shrugged. “If I remember correctly, the program he joined in his fourth year was for Ilvermorny, fifth in Castelobruxo, and back to Ilvermorny in sixth.”

“He seems to like America,” Harry commented, raising his eyebrows. “I’m surprised he chose to come here for his final year.”

“Yeah,” Hermione nodded.”But it’s nice, I guess. I’ll probably ask him why soon.”

“Mhmm,” Harry gave a humm in response. “He turned out rather well, considering...well.”

“I think that’s in part to the fact that he was never really around his parents much,” Hermione explained, understanding his unfinished question.”Actually, he hasn’t really been around them much since he was 7, since they sent him away to study in that school in Japan.”

Harry’s eyes widened. So Draco’s been studying at Wizarding schools since he was 7? That did explain why he was so… academic. 

“What was it called again?” Hermione asked, her eyes screwed shut while she snapped her fingers as she tried to recall the name of the school. “Mahoutokoro! I think.”

“Why?” Harry asked, feeling bewildered. Most schools started their first years similarly to Hogwarts; at the age of 11. It wasn’t even required to attend a wizarding primary, just as long as they got some sort of basic education.

“I think his private tutors recommended it,” she said. “Some pureblood thing instead of going to a wizarding primary. And his parents were ecstatic to raise a child prodigy, so he ended up abroad.”

“And he didn’t decide to continue there?” Harry asked, feeling bewildered. Surely there are some inconsistencies in how things are being taught across the different schools around the world, so it would theoretically be easier to have just stayed in the same place.

“His mother missed him,” Hermione nodded, seeming to agree with his thoughts despite the fact that he didn’t actually voice them out. “She wanted him here while his father wanted him in Durmstrang, so Beauxbatons was the compromise since they have properties there.”

He couldn’t imagine how Draco might have turned out if he went to Durmstrang, but it made sense that Lucius would want him there.

Well, actually he could imagine what he’d have been like. He’d probably be exactly what Ron described. 

“He sounds… Interesting,” Harry commented. His friend gave him another look before yawning.

“Look, I have to wake up early to make it to the meeting place on time, but be free to join us tomorrow,” she said, getting up. “I’ll tell him you’re all good so he won’t be skittish around you.”

“Why would he be skittish around me?” Harry asked, confused, but he was also pulling himself up.

“Oh, you know,” Hermione said, waving her hand vaguely. “Just be nice to him.”

“Of course I will,” Harry rolled his eyes, making Hermione raise an eyebrow at him. “I swear!” he raised his hands in mock defense.

“Alright,” she laughed, ruffling his hair. “Go. I’m going to need energy if I’m going to make up for the lectures I missed.”

“Alright, alright,” Harry laughed, feeling lighter and optimistic than he did earlier. “Goodnight, Hermione.”

“Goodnight, Harry.”

As he made his way up the stairs, he actually found himself excited for the next day. 

Yeah, he had a good feeling about tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try to update as often as I can. If you're interested, I also post short fics on my [ Tumblr ](https://chaoticowlpost.tumblr.com/masterlist) if you want to check it out <3


	5. Chapter 5

Nope, Harry was not feeling good.

He felt nauseous at the idea of walking up to the blond who was sat casually at front, completely unaware of Harry’s internal struggle. Hermione was turned to the side, facing Draco while turning her head just the slightest bit while mouthing “Get on with it!”

He took a deep breath and forced himself to take a step. And another, and another, and another, until he finally stood in front of Draco, who was peering up at him curiously.

All words and possible coherent apologies blanked out of his mind the moment those gray eyes met his, making him unconsciously hold his breath.

“Yes?” Draco drawled, raising an eyebrow at him. Harry took a silent breath as he tried to remind himself why he was there.

“Right,” he cleared his throat. “Can we talk? Outside?”

“Why?” Draco suddenly looked suspicious, as if Harry might have a secret motif for wanting him away from any possible witnesses to their conversation. Yeah, in hindsight, it did sound awfully sketchy.

“I just wanna talk,” Harry tried to give him a reassuring smile.

“Just go,” Hermione said exasperatedly, pushing the blond off his seat. “The teacher won’t be here for another few minutes, anyway.”

“Right...” Draco said, uncertain, before following Harry. The Gryffindor could feel Ron glaring holes into the side of his head, but he did his best to ignore it. No, if Ron didn’t want to talk to Draco, then that was his problem. Harry knew apologizing was the right thing to do.

“Alright, Potter, what do you want?” Draco asked, crossing his arms defensively once they were stood outside the classroom, away from the door. 

“Why do you call me ‘Potter’ but I call you ‘Draco’?” Harry asked instead. He wasn’t sure why it bothered him, but he felt the need to point it out.

Draco laughed, a beautiful sound. “Sorry, I just figured you might dislike the familiarity. Harry, then.” He looked more relaxed than when Harry approached him, which was a good thing.

“Right, well,” Harry mumbled, suddenly nervous. He was starting to remember why he didn’t want to do this. “I just wanted to say sorry. For treating you like shit. Yeah.”

“Yeah?” Draco asked, looking like he was on the verge of bursting out into laughter. “Alright then, but I do feel the need to point out that you didn’t exactly say anything against me.”

“Sure, but I didn’t say anything for you either,” Harry pointed out, unsure why he wouldn’t just take the absolution and run away like he wanted. “I mean, I did kind of agree with Ron at first, so I wanted to say sorry.”

“It’s alright, kinda” Draco said, suddenly serious, but he still had a small smile on his face. “It helped me realize that things like that are bound to happen, all things considered. But thank you for being kind about it now.”

“Of course,” Harry said, fidgeting. “And..well..”

“Yes?” Draco asked, biting back another smile, silently urging him to continue.

“I was just thinking, since everyone pointed out that I don’t know you,” Harry began. “I think I’d like to get to know you. Would you feel strange if I started hanging out with you and Hermione?”

Draco gave him a funny look before shaking it off into a grin. “Not at all,” he said reassuringly. “I’d like to get to know you too.”

“Right, yeah,” Harry nodded quickly, unsure of what he was agreeing to exactly. “I was just thinking, you know, since the Slytherins and I didn’t exactly get along before…”

“Oh, yeah,” Draco said, looking sheepish. “Some of them are alright, and some are coming around and others….well, who knows. I’d like to apologize for Pansy, however-”

“Why?” Harry asked, recognizing Parkinson’s first name. “I did notice that you guys seemed to know each other on the first night you arrived.”

“We do,” Draco confirmed, nodding. “Actually we-”

“Draco, Harry!” Hermione called out into the empty hallway, her head peeking out through the door, looking a bit sheepish. “Class is about to start.”

Harry tried, he really did, to not feel resentful for the interruption. He and Draco were actually getting somewhere, and he wanted to know what the blond was about to say, except Draco nodded and looked at Harry, a silent question of whether or not he was going to follow suit.

“Yeah, we’re coming,” Harry sighed, trying not to look disappointed. Hermione nodded perkily with a smile before disappearing back into the classroom.

“Later?” Draco asked, hopeful. Or maybe that was just Harry’s wishful thinking, but he agreed nonetheless. 

“Later,” he confirmed, giving the other man another smile before they re-entered the classroom and took their seats.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t able to find a free seat next to Draco, not that he’d really want to since he and Hermione were seated right up front, which left him to sit next to Dean. Ron was still glaring holes by the time he walked in, but he pointedly ignored it.

He’s never been more glad to have been wrong about a person.

\--------------------------------------------------

They were not able to meet up after class.

Apparently their next subject was Ancient Runes, which Harry did not take. This meant that he would most likely end up alone, unless he manages to find one of his other friends while wandering aimlessly until he reaches the common room and settles on self-forced seclusion until further notice.

But, as the fates would have it, Ron got to him before that could happen.

“Mate,” he said seriously. “What the fuck?”

“What?” Harry asked defensively, even though he knew exactly why Ron was pissed.

“What do you mean ‘what’?” Ron hissed. “What were you doing, approaching the ferret?”

“Ferret?” Harry repeated, resisting the urge to quirk his lips into a smile. 

“He looks like a bloody ferret, alright?” Ron said, rolling his eyes. “Now what’s the deal? I thought we were going to avoid him and Hermione?”

“Honestly, Ron,” Harry sighed, sounding frighteningly like Hermione. “Do you really want to avoid Hermione for months over this?”

Ron gave him a look, so he continued. “I mean, first of all, she’s your girlfriend.” The redhead scoffed. “And I think we should at least give him a chance. I mean, everyone seems to be pretty defensive of him. He might be alright.”

“He’s the son of a Death Eater,” Ron reminded him. “If your standards for alright are that he hasn’t killed anyone yet, then the bar is pretty low, mate.”

“Of course not,” Harry rolled his eyes. “But I’d rather not have both McGonagall and Hermione mad at us if he decides to leave because we were being prats for no good reason.”

“Whatever,” Ron scoffed. “That’s his family’s fault.”

“Ron,” Harry sighed again. How did Hermione put up with them so often? “Why don’t we at least give him a chance?”

“You do what you want,” Ron said eventually. “But if you think I’m going anywhere near him, you’re wrong.”

Harry was sure that he wouldn’t be wrong, considering they were all classmates, and gave in with a final sigh. 

“Alright, you do what you want,” Harry said. “But don’t avoid your friends just because you don’t like Draco.”

“Right,” Ron scoffed before his shoulders went slack, a sign that he’s given in. “But I’m not going to talk to you either as long as he’s around.”

Harry was still disappointed, but he figured he could get Ron to come around eventually. For now, at least he wasn’t mad at Harry, and that would do for the meantime.

“Sure, mate,” Harry shrugged. “But you do realize that you’re going to have to work something out with Hermione, right?”

Ron let out a groan. “I know,” he grunted. “Not talking until our NEWTs doesn’t exactly scream healthy relationship, does it.”

“Not exactly,” Harry snorted. “I’m pretty sure she was serious about the ignoring you part, though, so you might want to think of a _really_ good plan.”

“Alright, alright,” Ron huffed. “And you better watch yourself around that snake.’

“I’m sure it will be fine, Ron,” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Right,” his best friend huffed. “I was just making sure that you’re thinking with your head and not your cock.”

“What-” Harry sputtered, affronted.

“Oh c’mon.” This time, it was Ron’s turn to snort. “It was pretty clear that you found him attractive the moment you saw him walk up to us in the Great Hall.”

“It was?” Harry let out an embarrassing squeak. Oh Merlin, he hoped that Draco didn’t notice- that is, if he really did at least. 

“Don’t worry,” Ron laughed as if reading his thoughts. “I don’t think he noticed.”

“Right, sure,” Harry sighed in relief, not quite believing his best friend but choosing to do so anyway if only to save himself from feeling embarrassed. 

“So you’re really not doing this because you want to go out with him?” Ron clarified once Harry managed to calm himself down.

“I barely even know the guy,” Harry reasoned. “I just find him objectively attractive. It doesn’t mean I want to date him. And we don’t even know if he’s into blokes.”

“Whatever you say, mate,” Ron teased. “And he’s from a prissy Pureblood family. Honestly, not likely.” Harry felt something inside him twist, although he had no idea why. Somehow, the thought just disappointed him. 

“But…” Harry pondered, wondering if this would be the best thing to say. He had only just managed to calm Ron down about the whole Draco thing, so he wasn’t sure if he should push it; especially since he knew the red head still disliked him.

“But?” Ron urged anyway.

“I mean, just because I find him attractive and all, you’re not mad about me and Ginny?” Harry asked tentatively.

“I’d rather you not marry a Neo Death Eater,” Ron rolled his eyes, some bitterness returning. “But no. Whatever happened between you and Ginny is your business, and she isn’t crying and heartbroken or something.”

“Thanks,” Harry let out a breath he had unconsciously been holding. “And honestly, I feel like we can trust Draco. You should at least give him a chance.”

“Look, Harry, you do you and I’ll continue ignoring him like I planned,” Ron said, bringing that argument to a halt. Harry hoped that Hermione would have a better shot at getting through to him now that they’ve both calmed down relatively. 

“Fine,” Harry raised his hands defensively. “I’m just saying that- all things considered- you could be very wrong.”

“If you find yourself spouting nonsense about blood purity, don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Ron raised an eyebrow at him.

“Please,” Harry scoffed. “As if Hermione would ever allow that. She’s a strong girl, after all.”

“She is,” Ron nodded, a small smile finding its way onto his face. Harry doesn’t think he noticed it, but he thought it best to not point it out. “Just give me the go signal if I can hex him.”

“I really don’t think that would be necessary,” Harry laughed. “But I’ll tell you how it goes. I still think you should give him a chance.”

“So you’ve mentioned,” Ron muttered darkly. “If you could give me a good, solid reason on why I should trust him and think he’s anything like his father, then maybe I’ll consider it. For Hermione, of course.”

“Right,” Harry nodded. “I’ll be sure to build you a solid case file, then.”

“Git,” Ron punched him lightly, laughing as he did so.

“Okay, okay,” Harry laughed, taking a step away. “But really…”

“What?”

“A solid reason is what everyone’s been giving since he first got here,” Harry shrugged, now giving his small realization some more thought. “We don’t actually know him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try to update as often as I can. If you're interested, I also post short fics on my [ Tumblr ](https://chaoticowlpost.tumblr.com/masterlist) if you want to check it out <3


End file.
